starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Navy
and TIE Fighters shortly before the Battle of Endor.]] The Imperial Navy, also known as the Imperial Starfleet or simply the Imperial Fleet, was the military arm of the Galactic Empire charged with maintaining security in Imperial space. At its peak, it fielded millions of warships and fulfilled Emperor Palpatine's will throughout the Galaxy. After the defeat at the Battle of Endor, the Galactic Empire split up into warring factions led by warlords, and the Imperial Navy splintered along with it. The remnants of the Navy were later reunited under the leadership of Emperor Bacharan Valak in 8 ABY. Specific responsibilities of the Imperial Navy included defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Navy also performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support.The Imperial Navy conducted itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Imperial Starfleet were male Humans, although Human females and even other species were also in the service, such as Admiral Daala and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Key ships of the fleet The most recognizable symbol of the Imperial Starfleet was the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer, although millions of starships of different designs and functions were fielded for various purposes and roles. Most major capital ships during the height of the Galactic Empire were constructed by Kuat Drive Yards. The Corellian Engineering Corporation was also known to have supplied the Empire with gunships and corvettes (and possibly also large battleships and starfighter carriers). Other ship manufacturers supplied the Imperial Starfleet with support ships such as ''Carrack''-class light cruisers, ''Lancer''-class frigates, ''Strike''-class cruisers, and escort carriers. Education Naval recruits first attended the Imperial Academy to gain the basis of their higher education and military discipline, and then continued their education at the Imperial Naval College, where Academy graduates received specific training on naval operations, combat, and command functions. Finally, non-commissioned officers and recent graduates of the Imperial Naval College could participate in a training program through the Imperial Navy Officers' School to focus on military customs and courtesies, military history, leadership, officership, deck command exercises, discipline drills, and other pertinent areas of education of potential officers. Upon graduation, trainees were commissioned in the Imperial Navy as Ensigns. Uniforms Imperial Dress Uniform Reserved for special occasions such as ceremonies, formal banquets, and the like. It was not to be worn at any other time, and doing so would result in punishment of some sort. :See Imperial Dress Uniform Guidelines. Imperial Duty Uniform For standard day-to-day duty and tasks. :See Imperial Duty Uniform Guidelines Fighter Pilot Uniforms :See Imperial Starfighter Corps Uniform Guidelines Organization The Imperial Navy used an overall strategy of focusing on capital ship firepower rather than starfighter superiority. This was reflected through the design of their starships, the formation of their naval units and the overall organization of the force. Regional, oversectorial and strategic military commands existed as well, but the details of their compositions is unknown. The Navy is led by the Chief Naval Officer, a Grand Admiral and chairman of the Grand Admiral's Council, who reports directly to the Commander-in-Chief, the leader of the Imperial Military. For the full organization of the Navy, click [[Imperial Navy/Structure|''here]].'' Ranks Enlisted Ranks *Crewman Recruit *Crewman Apprentice *Crewman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Fleet Chief Petty Officer Commissioned Ranks *Ensign *Sub-Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Line Captain *Commodore *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *High Admiral *Grand Admiral Command An individual command, a single starship, was the building block of the Imperial Starfleet. Achieving command of a starship, no matter its size, was point of pride in an officer's career. Officers commonly turned down impressive staff promotions in the hopes of receiving a ship command, although serving as a staff officer on a prominent starship, such as a squadron flagship, was often considered a fast track for promotion. History The Navy Under Valak After the fragmentation of the Empire in the wake of Endor, the Navy was heavily split up amongst various warlords vying for total control of the Empire, in what is now known as the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. The Interim Ruling Council was the legitimate face of the Empire during these turbulent times, and large Naval assets flocked to this council, including the Emperor's Pride Fleet. The four ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnoughts left to the Empire after Endor fell into the hands of powerful admirals, as did the tens of thousands of Imperial Star Destroyers. As the power struggle raged, the Imperial Navy more or less ceased to exist. By the end of the struggle and the coronation of Bacharan Valak in 8 ABY, the Imperial Navy had been reduced to approximately 60% of its former battle strength. But Valak would not allow this to stand, and gradually, but surely, rebuilt the Navy and Army. The Super Star Destroyers were finally returned to the Empire, and a new one, the [[SSD Palpatine|HIMS Palpatine]], was commissioned in honor of Emperor Palpatine. In the Great Campaign of 8 ABY, a revitalized Imperial Navy struck back at the fledging New Republic, regaining massive amounts of territory, including Coruscant itself. The Imperial Navy continued to operate throughout the Imperial Civil War and the turbulent times that followed, but was seriously diminished by the War of the Throne, which saw the destruction of the Palpatine, then named the Dark Eminence, and a purge of officers who loyalties were to either themselves or the old regimes. The overall detestation to the morale of the fleet was immense and would take years to recover. Its battle effectiveness seriously diminished, the Imperial Fleet once again fell into disarray, abandoning Coruscant once again into the hands of the New Republic. Imperial Blitzkrieg In 14 ABY, the Imperial Navy saw a resurgence under the command of Warlord Malign and the recently returned High Admiral, Danik Kreldin, who led the Empire through what is now named the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Like the Great Campaign of 8 ABY, massive amounts of territory were reclaimed and fortified, and Coruscant itself was cut off from the rest of the galaxy. Current Times Currently, the flagship of the Imperial Navy is the [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]]. With the Liberation of Coruscant in 15 ABY and the end of the Imperial Blitzkrieg, the Imperial Navy like the Imperial Army has moved into an occupational and defensive force. The former battle task forces have been broken up and assigned to defensive control sectors. While small manuever forces are still assembled for various tasks, the Imperial Navy is most definately in a recovery phase. Losses during the blitzkrieg were heavy and the vast expansion of Imperial territory have left the fleet with little choice but to concentrate on holding territory until it's numbers can be once again reinforced. Soldier units Soldiering aboard an Imperial Naval vessel is reserved to guardian duty and repelling of any possible boarders, undertaken by Imperial Navy Troopers. Imperial Navy installations, such as listening posts, shipyards, or resupply depots are often crewed by an even mixture of technicians and Navy Troopers as well, with the Troopers performing as soldiers when required. Most ships, though, are staffed by a relative quantity of Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers perform the bulk of soldiering — assaults, defenses, invasions, seiges, etc. Stormtroopers are found throughout a warship during combat, most often at key locations that might be enticing for an enemy boarding party to attempt an assault. As of 14 ABY, the Imperial Navy's Security Forces are all but non-existant in the Imperial Fleet. Stromtroopers have taken over responsibility for guardian duties aboard Imperial warships. This is due to the Imperial Navy's involvement in several of the regime changes since the end of the Valak administration. Naval Troopers still serve primarily as a ceremonial honor guard aboard Imperial Space Stations and Fleet Yards. Naval flag officers often Naval Troopers as their personal guard, but typically even Stormtroopers perform that function as well. Ships of the armada Note:''Ships listed as ''None in active service are either Clone Wars era vessels or ships that have been retired ICly in the MUSH's history. Those listed as Story Component Only are uncoded vessels/unapproved vessels that while are in theme for the time of the MUSH's existance may or may not be allowed to be used in scenes depending on the consent of all parties involved and/or wiz approval. Star Destroyers *''Acclamator I''-class Star Destroyer None in active service *''Acclamator II''-class Star Destroyer None in active service *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer None in active service *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer Story component only *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Cruisers *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *''Strike''-class cruiser *''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser *''Interdictor''-class Immobilizer 418 *''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser Story component only'' *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser '''Corvettes *CR90 Corellian Corvette *''Marauder''-class Corvette Frigates *''Lancer''-class frigate *Nebulon-B Frigate Transport ships/shuttles *Corellian Action VI Transport *Escort carrier *Imperial dungeon ship Story component only *''Lambda''-class shuttle *LAAT gunship Story component only *MT/191 Dropship *''Sentinel''-class landing craft Story component only *''Star Galleon''-class frigate *''Theta''-class shuttle None in active service *TIE boarding craft None in active service *TIE lander None in active service *TIE Shuttle None in active service *Y-85 Titan Dropship Story component only *''Guardian''-class Light Cruiser Multi-purpose fighters *ARC-170 Starfighter None in active service *Belbullab-22 Starfighter None in active service *Skipray Blastboat *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE/ln Fighter None in active service *TIE/rc Fighter Story component only *TIE Interceptor *TIE Interceptor Mark 2 Bombers *Scimitar Assault Bomber *TIE Bomber Story component only *TIE/gt Fighter None in active service Scouts *[[w:c:starwars:Alpha-3_Nimbus-class_starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter]] None in active service *[[w:c:starwars:Delta-7_Aethersprite-class_light_interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor]] None in active service *[[w:c:starwars:Eta-2_Actis-class_light_interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor]]None in active service *ISP-6 Shuttle Pod None in active service *TIE/rc Fighter Story component only *TIE Scout Known Forces :See Imperial Fleet for a listing of forces and composition OOC Info :For Navy contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:Imperial Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.